


otters

by darkemberdagger



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day One, F/F, Fluff, It's pure fluff, Supercorpweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Otters mate for life. It's this charming fact that lead to some confessions in their relationship.Written for Supercorpweek2k17 Day 1: When they realize they have feelings for each other.





	otters

“It was sudden.”

“Well,” Lena lays her head on Kara’s chest and cuddles their naked bodies close together, “it has been far too long since we last had sex and it's sweet that you were so..." she kisses the top of Kara's breast, "excited.”

There’s pink on Kara’s cheeks and she lightly pinches Lena’s ass, laughing at the small smack she gets in return. “That’s not what I meant. I was answering what you asked me earlier today.”

Lena raises her head towards Kara, left eyebrow arching in question and Kara kisses it without thought. She pulls the sheet higher over them as she feels a shiver run through Lena’s body.

“During the otter documentary. Before we got-“ Kara looks at the outline of Lena’s body through the blanket, from her legs to her hips and lingers a just a bit longer on her breasts before looking back at Lena. “Sidetracked.”

The smile on Lena’s face tells Kara her appreciation wasn’t subtle.

She continues. “They were talking about how otters mate for life.”

Lena moves off of Kara’s chest and settles on the pillow next to her, Kara turning her body so they’re facing each other. “I was wondering how otters could possibly know they wanted to be together forever after only just meeting.” Lena brushes some of Kara’s hair out of her face and cups her cheek. “And you said sometimes you just _know_.”

Kara nods. Lena feels the movement.

“You asked me when I knew. It was sudden.” Lena doesn’t say anything but Kara feels the muscles in Lena’s hand tighten. “Remember a couple months ago? You had stayed over the night before and I was making us breakfast while you were in the shower. I left some of my clothes out for you since you didn’t have any of yours here.”

The hand on her cheek gives a light squeeze. “Yet.”

Kara smiles. “Yet. So I had just gotten the bacon off the fire when you entered the room and-“ she gulps, “I can’t really say for sure what happened? You were just…you were wearing my red sweatshirt and the gray yoga pants, walking around the kitchen in order make my favorite hot chocolate because you insisted on thanking me and I just-” Kara holds the hand that’s on her face before moving it to her mouth and pressing a small kiss, “I just knew I didn’t want to share my mornings with anyone else.”

“Kara.” Lena’s voice is soft.

“I was so surprised.” Kara laughs. “I was just watching you move around my apartment, knowing where all the mugs are and teasing me about what’s on my DVR –That show was for Alex, I swear- and I, it felt right, you know?” She closes her eyes and leans their foreheads together, smiling when she feels Lena return the gesture. “It made me happy.”

They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Kara would almost think Lena’s asleep if she couldn’t hear the woman’s heart rate.

It’s a few minutes before “I always knew.”

Kara opens her eyes and pulls back to look at her properly. “You did?”

Lena nods. “I think I always knew how I felt about you but I was just denying it.” She rolls her eyes. “Badly denying it. I tried so hard to convince myself that buying you flowers was a platonic gesture between friends.”

They laugh, legs intertwining and not caring when the sheet gets tangled between them.

“It wasn’t until you got hurt that I…” Lena stops, her hand coming to trace the area of a long gone entrance wound on Kara’s shoulder. She looks at Kara. “I knew I couldn’t deny my feelings any longer.”

“You’re so much braver than I am.” Kara confesses. “I was terrified of telling you. I didn’t want to…I couldn’t lose you.”

Lena tugs her closer. “That’s how I felt when I watched your fight on the news. When I saw you fall-“ She stops. “I didn’t care about the consequences anymore. I had to tell you.”

They kiss, slow and deep and Kara pulls back just long enough to tell Lena _I’m glad you’re the brave one_ before kissing her neck.

If the two of them get sidetracked again, well, they can always talk in the morning.


End file.
